


I wouldn't actually like him.. Right?

by Kokichi_Kiibo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kiibo/Iruma only friends, Kiibouma, More Fluff, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, This Will Probably Suck, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokichi_Kiibo/pseuds/Kokichi_Kiibo
Summary: This is my first time writing anything so please don't be all too rude..I'm also not originally English or anything, so my English may be bad at times.Iruma and Kiibo will only be friends in this.





	1. I'm pretty sure he hates me anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Non despair AU.  
> Kiibo and Iruma are strictly friends only in this. Some light swearing at times, nothing all too bad for now.
> 
> This will probably be ooc as heck but atleast I tried :'')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be longer than this, don't worry. I appreciate comments they motivate me a lot, so please leave those. ^_^

Kokichi Ouma stirred in his bed after waking up from a nightmare. He wouldn't actually have a crush on him.. Right? Even thinking about being near that robot in any way other than friends would make me sick to my stomach. I mean, sure, I loved being near Kiibo, but he was still only a robot. He was pretty sure Kiibo hated Ouma anyway. He would just go to school tommorow, make a rude remark about Kiibo being a robot, sit in class for hours thinking about him and- Stop. Think about him? Oh yeah, thinking of how I could push Kiibo towards a vendingmachine, or lie to him. Or.. Ouma felt a single tear sticking to his face. That single tear a sign of his seemingly neverending sadness. The sadness that Kiibo would never love him in any way more than friends. The sadness that Kiibo, and everyone else in that damned school would only see him as a liar, nothing else. Staring at the moon from his bed, he fell asleep. 

His alarm went off. 

He hit snooze. 

Alarm went off again. 

Hit snooze. 

Alarm went off once again, 

He hit snooze. 

This continued for many minutes until his mother came in. ''Ouma-kun, please get up, you have about one hour left before you have to be in class.'' His mother stated. Ouma stared at her for a few seconds before finally jumping out of bed. '' Yeah ofcourse, I knew that. Get out.'' Ouma lied. First lie of the day, this was going great.


	2. Dirty Lies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This seems to switch between Ouma's POV and third person. I don't know I just seem to switch for some reason haha. Once again, this fanfiction is my first one and my English is very bad. Probably very ooc but i'm trying okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will probably be very short and bad, but i'm practising and i'm happy for the kudos i've gotten and even the one comment. The comment helped me writing this and i'm very grateful. ^-^ Please leave a comment if you like this and want me to continue, it motivates me a lot!

Ouma arrived at school with his usual playful grin on his face. He opened his locker and put some books away. He also looked in the small mirror. Staring at his own face he realised he looked extremely tired, and hoped that nobody would notice. ''Ouma-kun! Heyy!'' A voice shouted. Ouma turned around and he saw Amami-kun running towards him. ''Oh god, here we go again..'' Ouma mumbled. ''So Ouma-kun, whatcha doing here all by yourself?'' Amami turned to Kiibo who had just walked through the door and winked. Kiibo seemed to be confused but Ouma knew exactly what was going on. He still decided to play dumb.''Amami why are you winking at Kii-boy huh? Got a little crush on old keebler?'' Ouma said playfully. Amami gave Ouma a knowing glare and just seemed to skip away. Kiibo saw Ouma and waved at him. 

Eventually Kiibo gave gim a bottle of Panta. ''Ah, here Ouma-kun! I got this from the store so please refrain from using any vending machines!'' Kiibo said with a enthusiastic tone. Ouma looked at the Panta bottle. He'd actually went through the trouble of getting this.. Just so I wouldn't use any vending machines? ''Nishishi, you actually got this for me? You don't even know if i'll even keep my promise.. I'm a liar after all!'' Kiibo looked at him with a stern glare, ''Ouma-kun, I trust you to never go anywhere near vendingmachines ever again! We'll just get your Panta at a store, like any normal person would!''

''Nishishi, I su-'' The bell rang, class was starting. ''O-oh! Ouma-kun, we need to get to class!''. Kiibo grabbed Ouma's arm and dragged him along to class at amazing speed. Ouma felt his face getting red, when they finally stopped Kiibo noticed, ''Ah, Ouma-kun, Are you okay? Your face appears to be red, do you require medical assistance?'' Kiibo looked at him sternly once again. He also appeared to be.. Very close to Ouma's face. 

That's when Amami ran by and looked at the two boys. He faked being shocked and said, '' Why, kids these days! Back in my day people used to get a room!''. He giggled and walked into the classroom. ''Ouma-kun, what did he mea-'' Ouma interrupted him by walking into the classroom, still blushing from the moment before. He sat down at his seat next to Kiibo. Ouma stared at Kiibo the entire class, when at one point the teacher asked, ''Ouma, are you okay? Please stop zoning out, this is important material!'' Ouma blushed again as he realised that the entire class was looking at him staring at Kiibo. He recovered quickly by saying; ''Nishisi, I apologize Miss Yukizome, this material is just plain boring! If I could, I would have walked out of this classroom right away!''. Yukizome didn't respond to this and continued with her lesson. Ouma tried to make notes but was constantly distracted by Kiibo. He needed to tell Kiibo how he felt.. No, he needed to get his feelings in order and continue with his life. Kiibo is just a robot, he isn't worth my time, especially romantically! Right...?


	3. What's wrong with me..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be switching between Kiibo POV and Ouma POV, and third person. Man i'm a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very grateful that this fanfiction has reached almost 200 hits! Making this is very fun, even though it's pretty bad.  
> Once again, please leave a comment if you want me to continue!

When the bell rang Ouma stormed out of the classroom in the hopes that Kiibo wouldn't be chasing him. He needed to think, and quickly. Eventually he arrived at the boy's bathroom on the second floor of Hope's Peak Academy. He looked in the mirror, being dissappointed in himself. 

''I'm a failure aren't I? I can't even be myself anymore.. Nishishi!'' The humorless laugh rang throughout the bathroom. That's when the tears began rolling down his face. ''W-what's wrong with me? What's happening?'' He fell down to his knees and the tears didn't seem to stop anytime soon. 

Kiibo walked through the hallways trying to pay no attention to the vendingmachines standing near the walls. He saw Akamatsu-san and Saihara-san walking side by side, seemingly having a conversation. He walked towards them, ''Akamatsu-san and Saihara-san, do you two have any idea where Ouma-kun went?'' He tried to hide the worry in his voice. ''Ah, Kiibo-kun! I saw him walking towards the boy's bathroom earlier, not sure where he is now though!'' Akamatsu-san said enthusiastically. Saihara-san just nodded to her statement. ''Thank you Akamatsu-san, I will see you two around!'' He bowed and starting walking towards the boy's bathroom. 

Ouma buried his face in this hands and tried to calm down, to no avail. He just hoped it all would be over when the bell rang. ''Nishishi.. I'm pathetic am I not?'' His laughing sounded almost maniacal paired with his sobbing and shaking. 

Kiibo opened the door to the boy's bathroom and saw Ouma kneeling on the floor sobbing. Kiibo felt like he got stabbed in the chest at that sight, and regretted that he was able to feel emotions. His eyes widened and he ran towards Ouma-kun, never having felt that worried in his entire life. ''O-ouma-kun! A-are you alright?'' He kneeled down on the floor and grabbed Ouma's arm. Looking at Ouma's face he answered the question for himself. He was definitely not alright. 

Before Ouma had seen Kiibo in that moment he never realised you could feel alright and heartbroken at the same time. 

He now understood you could 

''K-Kiibo.. I-I'm oka-'' Ouma starting sobbing uncontrollably. Kiibo was heartbroken, he wanted to help Ouma, but how could he help if he didn't even know what was going on?

''Ouma-kun! You need to tell me what's wrong with you right now so I can get you medical assistance!'' Kiibo sounded stern yet worried. Ouma looked at him like he was the most breakable thing on earth. Kiibo had never seen Ouma in this vulnerable state before. The words Ouma spoke were simple and clear. 

''Kiibo, I love you.'' 


	4. You're so cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, happiness and more fluff! This was so fun to write! Nothing too explicit this chapter because i'm still an innocent cinnamon roll thank you very much. I have no idea how to write in any other way than third person for now so you gotta just deal with it for now I suppose ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> (Also, Ouma calls Kiibo 'Kiibo-chan' as a term for endearment)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very thankful for all of the hits this has gotten! Thank you all so much and you motivate me to write more! ^_^

''I love you Kiibo.''

As the words echoed through the bathroom Kiibo took a moment to collect his thoughts.

Was that really the only reason Ouma was acting like this?

Had he really not known that Kiibo had felt the same since.. Basically the moment they met?

As Ouma looked down to the floor in embarrasment Kiibo took his hand and gently kissed him. Ouma looked at Kiibo in suprise, ''Kiibo? I-I'' Kiibo smiled and hugged him. ''I love you too Ouma, there's no need to act like this.'' 

Ouma looked up at Kiibo in amazement while grinning like an idiot. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Ouma jumped onto Kiibo, not caring that they were now laying on a bathroom floor. ''Y'know you stupid robot, this situation could have been easily avoided if you could have just told me before!'' Ouma kissed Kiibo again but now the kiss was on his neck, now Kiibo was the one blushing. ''A-ah, Ouma-kun, m-maybe we should continue this somewhere else?'' Ouma ignored him and continued trailing kisses down his neck. ''Nishishi, you're so cute! You don't know how long i've been waiting to do this Kiibo-chan..'' 

The door to the boy's bathroom opened and Saihara walked in. He stared at Ouma laying on top of Kiibo on the bathroom floor for a while then walked out of the door. Kiibo stood up quickly, ''Ouma, we should really continue this somewhere else.'' Ouma nodded in agreeance as they both walked out of the bathroom together. 

The bell rang and students started walking towards their classrooms. Ouma sighed, ''Kiibo-chan, can't we skip class or something, it's not like i'll be able to concentrate anyway!'' Kiibo shook his head, grabbed Ouma's hand and walked towards the classroom. When they arrived at the classroom Amami surely enough was already pointing at them exclaiming with a squeal, ''OH MY GOD THEY'RE REALLY DATIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING'' He ran into the classroom screaming: ''GUYS THEY'RE DAAAAAAAAAATINGGGGGGGG!''. Ouma looked at Kiibo seeing that he was blushing. ''Well, Kiibo-chan? Are we dating?'' Kiibo grabbed Ouma and kissed him, not realising the entire class was staring at them. Ouma blushed and said, ''I suppose that's a yes...?''. 


	5. Hide your fucking boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One word, Iruma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 11pm, supposed to be doing a English essay, thinking about handing this in to be honest

Kiibo sat on the couch while he was watching TV. He had concluded before that it was too rainy to go outside, so he decided to stay home. It was a rather peaceful day until he heard knocking on his window. 

''LET ME IN YOU PIECE OF ROBOT TRASH!'' Kiibo sighed and opened the window. ''...You do realise my house happens to have a front door do you?'' Iruma's face popped up before Kiibo's as she clomb through the window. 

''Well duh! You're talking to the smartest person in the school here! I just thought it would take too long to walk to your door and went through the window instead!'' Iruma flopped down onto the couch and grabbed the TV remote. ''Get me some chips while you're standing!'' Kiibo sighed again and walked to the kitchen. He was used to Iruma's rude behaviour but it was still a big chance from talking to Professor Idabashi. A voice rang from the living room screaming, ''HURRY UP ALREADY, MY PLANS TODAY DON'T INCLUDE STARVING TO DEATH!'' Kiibo grabbed the bag of chips and put it down next to Iruma.

''So, what brings you here today Iruma-san?'' Kiibo sat down next to Iruma and looked at her curiously. Iruma spoke while still having a mouth full of chips, ''Oh, me? Well I was just feeling like seeing my robo-gay-friend today!'' Iruma patted him on the shoulder. ''I wanted to say congrats, you and Ouma are less of a disgusting couple than that Kaede and Shuichi guy I suppose.'' Kiibo's rolled his eyes at the term 'robo-gay-friend' but was still curious about something, ''How do you know about me and Ouma-kun?'' Iruma laughed, ''HYAHYAHYAHYA, I'M THE SMARTEST PERSON LIKE, EVER REMEMBER? OFCOURSE I KNOW!'' Iruma seemed to calm down a bit before saying, ''And I suppose I know because Amami posted it ALLL over Instagram.'' Kiibo's eyes widened as he grabbed his phone quickly. Surely enough he saw over 40 tagged posts and 15 follow requests. ''Oh my god Amami why..'' Kiibo mumbled. He scrolled through Amami's account and saw exclusively photo's of Kiibo and Ouma. 

Iruma finished her chips and threw the bag across the room. ''Man, that guy is fucking insane i'm telling ya.'' Iruma walked towards the window and opened it. ''Hide your fucking boyfriend my gay-robo-friend.'' She clomb out of the window again as Kiibo closed it. 


	6. I was so worried..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write Fluff but i'm pretty sure I failed.. I hope everyone reading this enjoys this chapter!

Ouma watched his phone in anticipation. He was still waiting for a reply from Kiibo.

Ouma had asked Kiibo if they could go somewhere together but was now afraid that was a too bold move. ''Ughh come on you stupid robot reply..'' Ouma threw his phone on the ground in frustration. ''What if Kiibo doesn't even like me? Why am I even trying...?'' Ouma mumbled. The door to his bedroom opened, and a woman with green hair and a maid outfit stepped inside of the room. ''Ouma-kun, what's going on here?'' She looked at the seemingly frustrated Ouma and his phone laying on the ground. ''Please don't throw your phone on the ground again, you may break it next time.'' Ouma stood up from his bed and walked over to the woman. ''Tojo i'm fineeee, leaaveeee!'' He pushed her out of the room and closed the door. He sighed and walked back to his bed. 

After 10 minutes Ouma heard the doorbell. He rushed downstairs, running past Tojo who told him to be careful. Ouma opened the door and saw Kiibo standing there with a bottle of Panta. 

''Sorry i'm late Ouma-kun, some-'' Ouma interrupted Kiibo by grabbing his hand and running upstairs. He closed the door of his bedroom and hugged Kiibo. ''You don't know how worried I was you stupid robot..'' Ouma mumbled into Kiibo's shoulder. Kiibo sat down on Ouma's bed along with Ouma himself and kissed him gently. ''Please don't worry about me Ouma-kun, nothing has happend and nothing will happen okay?'' Ouma tried to hide the remainder of his worry and scooted closer to Kiibo. ''Nishishi, ofcourse I know that Kiibo-chan! I wasn't worried, that's a lie!'' Kiibo ignored the statement since he knew Ouma was lying, and grabbed his phone. Ouma stared at him with a curious expression and looked at his phone. Kiibo opened his Instagram and clicked on Amami's account. Ouma's eyes widened and he grabbed Kiibo's phone. He started scrolling through the account and eventually put the phone down. He buried his face into Kiibo's neck and sighed. ''I don't even know what to say..'' 

''Ah, Ouma-kun I almost forgot!'' Kiibo's sudden loud voice rang through Ouma's bedroom. ''We were supposed to go out today weren't we? It's getting kind of late so it's the best if we go now!'' Ouma shook his head and leaned closer to Kiibo. ''I think it would be better if we stayed here for a while..'' He pushed Kiibo and he was now sitting on top of him. As Ouma was kissing him, he leaned closer to deepen the kiss. Kiibo took this opportunity to switch positions so he now would be on top. Ouma blushed at the sudden change as Kiibo was now trailling kisses down Ouma's neck. ''K-Kiibo?'' Kiibo stopped kissing Ouma and looked at him. ''What's wrong? Did I hurt you?'' Ouma shook his head. ''I just wanted to say that.. I love you Kiibo..'' Kiibo kissed him on the lips and pulled him close. ''I love you too Ouma-kun.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had plans to let their kissing on the bed ~escalate~ a little further, but I have decided to keep this innocent for now! ^w^


End file.
